What if?
by Happy.daze25
Summary: What if one event in Monica and Chandler's life hand turn out differently. Comments in this story would be helpful. I'm not even sure if people still read friends fan fic :) ... (Disclaimer - I don't own friends)
1. Chapter 1

There Monica was standing in her kitchen trying to pretend that she was sexy using a box of macaroni and a knife. This is stupid, there was no way he was going to fall for this.

"This is pointless." She sighed putting the things into the table beside them.

She looked up at Chandler, he was giving her a strange look. Of course he was she was rubbing a box of macaroni against her.

"That was a little strange." He finally managed to say.

"Yeah sorry, taking advice from Rachel. Never been very good at all this." She looked sad to him. Defeated. He couldn't work it out.

"Never been very good at what?" He asked softly.

"Being all sexy and stuff." All Monica wanted to do was to grab a large cake and eat it all. But no she worked hard to loose the weight and she would be damn if she was going to put it back on again.

"You are kidding me right Monica? Have you seen you?" He waved his hand in front of him "You look amazing in that dress. You certainly don't need to try to be anything."

A smile started to appear, she had a nice smile and Chandler was glad he could put it back on her face. "Really? thank you Chandler. How about I make you that Mac and Cheese now." She started preparing the food properly this time.

Chandler stood in the kitchen watching her. The way her dress clung to her to show her now more visible curves, the way her face relaxed at cooking even if it was a simple meal..Whoa! What the hell was he doing. This was his best friend's little sister. That was a big no no! He had to get out of there before he did something he would regret.

"I'm going to find Ross." He said quickly his head down as he walked out the kitchen as fast as he could.

Monica didn't pay too much attention to that, she had only met him one other time but he was a little strange. But the way he helped cheer her up was sweet, and his eyes especially she found focusing on more than she should. She shook her head. Mac and cheese suddenly became a very important meal requiring lots of concentration.

After dinner and the Geller's thanksgiving entrainment. People were starting to get tired and one by one they each drifted off to bed. Rachel was staying in the spare room so Chandler was on the couch but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Monica. It was wrong and he knew it, but it wasn't as if Ross was going to find out his thoughts.. At least he hoped.

There was a creaking on the stairs, and Chandler froze. Waiting to see who appeared. When he saw the silhouette of the one person he had just been thinking about "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Jesus Chandler you scared the life out of me." Her heart was racing ten to a dozen.

Monica heard him laughing softly in the shadows "sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine I hadn't expected anyone to be awake, came down for some hot milk." She paused wondering if she should continue with what was running threw her head, why not whats the worst that can happen. "Would you like to join me.?"

"Sure, I'd love some hot milk." Hot milk was innocent enough, he would most likely be safe.

He stood up and she laughed at his attire "Cute PJs" they had dinosaurs over them, there was no need to guess who's they were, god her brother was such a dork.

"Yeah I forgot mine." Chandler was slightly embarrassed to be seen in them, but at least they weren't his own.

They sat in the darkness of the kitchen chatting quietly to each other. Nothing important fairly casual conversation. Until Monica let out a yawn.

"Guess the hot milk is doing its trick, I think it's time I head if to bed." She pick up their mugs and walked over to place them in the sink. What she didn't know was that Chandler was very close behind her so when she turned around she walked straight into him.

Chandler's hands went around her waist to steady her and stop her from falling. That's what he told himself anyway, but if that were the case why were they still there. She was so close to him, their eyes meeting. Chandler made the biggest mistake of dropping his gaze to her mouth. Monica sensing this moved her tongue over them.

Screw it he though. With that he crushed his lips onto hers. Monica didn't move at first, but after she had gotten over the shock her arms reached up to behind his neck her fingers touching the tip of his hair and she pulled him closer.

Chandler lost track of time he had no idea how long they had been there. His hands had made their way up from Monica's waist to slightly higher sitting on her ribs. He didn't want to push his luck too far.

"Chandler." She said against his mouth. He didn't want to pull away not yet.

"Hmmm" was all he managed.

This time she pulled back further, he felt the lost of contact. "We shouldn't be here."

This was the bit he was waiting for. Starting to remove his hands and stepping back. Nodding "yeah I guess your right."

Except her arms weren't moving "no what I meant was here in the kitchen. Anyone could walk in."

"Oh right, um.." He was confused now, did she want to continue this amazing kiss or not.

Monica took a deep breath, "Well... Y'know if you want to.. You don't have to. Just might be better?" Smooth Monica, real smooth.

"And in English that was."

"Do you want to continue this in my room."

Chandler was not expecting that. "How close is your room to Ross's or your parents come to that?"

"Oh no where near."

"Lead the way then."

Once they were in her room Monica became at a lost of what to do next. It wasn't like she had done this before. Chandler was no better he had his hands in his pockets and was looking towards the floor, scuffing his foot back and fourth.

Monica relaxed a little when she saw that he looked just as nervous as she felt. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. Being a little too forceful she ended up pulling her self backwards to so they both ended up on the bed, Chandler on top of her.

It didn't tale long for things to escalate from there. Each pulling at each others clothing. Monica's nerves hit again as this was the first time she had ever let anyone see her naked. But the look in Chandler's eyes gave her the courage to continue.

"Wow Monica, you look.." Chandler didn't quite get to finish the sentence before Monica's mouth was back on his.

"Hey Mon, you sure about this."

"Completely" they were the last words that they really spoke to each other.

Monica woke up she was wrapped in Chandlers's arms, she couldn't believe what had just happened. This all started so she could get back at him for calling her fat last year. Wanting to talk to Rachel she untangled herself from him, creeping out the room.

She stayed with Rachel for the rest of the night telling her best friend of how it had gone from revenge to the complete opposite.

But the time Rachel and Monica had emerged from their room in the morning Ross and Chandler had already left.

Monica had been upset by this how could he leave without saying anything. She spent the next few days crying in her room. Until she thought that she had shed enough tears over Chandler Bing and vowed to forget about that night.

It wasn't until 3 months later that she even spared a thought over him. But taking that pregnancy test seeing the positive results did she start to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monica took the pregnancy test and saw the result, she tried to hide from it, the test went straight into the bin, and Monica focused more on her studies trying to ignore the changes that were happening to her.

It was Rachel who brought Monica back to reality. Rachel was finding it harder to ignore the sounds coming out of the bathroom most mornings. She knew wasn't alcohol related because as much as she tried to bring Monica along to the parties, her friend never went anywhere.

One particular morning Monica was having a bad time of it. Rachel went into the bathroom holding her friends hair back, until the complete contents were down the toilet. She handed Monica a glass of water, waiting for her to finish before asking the question Rachel already knew the answer to.

"Monica, are you.."

Rachel knew she didn't have to finish the sentence, the final part was too scary, even for her to finish, and she wasn't even the one who was, well, you know.

Monica didn't say a word, she was still on the floor by the toilet whilst, Rachel was sitting on the edge of the tub. When she started crying, full on sobbing to exact. Rachel pulled her friend so her head was in her own lap, stroking Monica's hair trying to calm her down.

"It will be alright Monica, I'll be here every step of the way."

Later on the girls were lounging on Monica's bed, with an array of junk foods, that Monica had been avoiding ever since she lost the weight. What did it matter now, now she was eating for 2.

"What are you going to do Monica?"

Rachel understood that Monica had been avoiding the subject, but she had to start thinking about it.

"I don't know Rach, I don't think I could have an.., to not go through with the pregnancy, but I'm 18. I can't have a baby now."

"You going to tell anyone else, your parents? Chandler?"

"I don't know, I think I will figure out what I want to do first, then think about that part of it."

Could she tell her parents, she was already a disappointment to her Mom, this would just be the icing on the cake. Also telling her parents meant telling Ross, who would not be able to stop himself, from mentioning it to Chandler. Plus what would she say when they asked about the father?

"You should at least see a doctor." Rachel interrupted her thinking.

Monica knew that Rachel was right she couldn't hide anymore. She was pregnant and she was going to have to deal with this.

The doctor put her in touch with someone at the family planning clinic, who spoke of the choices she had to make.

The more she thought about it the more it seemed her best option was to adopt the baby. It would break her heart, she knew that. But she was 18, just started college. The father was a one night stand, she couldn't rely on him.

Monica still hadn't told anyone else, as her plans were to adopt, there was no point in upsetting her parents. Or have to deal with Chandler. That may have not been the fair thing for her to do, but she was barely copying with her own thoughts. She made excuses not to visit her family, which Rachel helped her with. Rachel was helping with everything, Monica was so lucky to have a friend like her.

As the months went on, Rachel urged Monica to look through the application that's the adoption agency sent her. A closed adoption would have been easier, but she needed to know the baby was going to a good home.

Most of the applicants ended up in a no pile, only one or two she agreed to meet with.

The first couple were nice, they would have loved the baby. But there was something extra about the 2nd couple, Julia and Todd, Monica felt an instant connection to, and she told them there that she was choosing them.

They were with her for the remaining of the pregnancy, and when the day came that Monica's waters broke Julia and Rachel, never left her side. It was a long labour, but Monica almost didn't want it to end. As soon as the baby left her, she no longer had any claim on it. She had tried so hard not to feel anything, but that was an impossible feat.

The baby girl was handed to Julia first, whilst the doctors finished with Monica. A little while later Todd, walked over to his wife, with their new little bundle in her arms. Monica looked at the new family. It hurt so much more, than she ever thought possible. But they were ready, and were going to be wonderful parents. She turned away from the site of them together.

"You did great Monica, it's all over with now." Rachel didn't know what Monica was going through but the look in her eyes, told Rachel she was in pain, and not from the labour.

The doctors left giving everyone a moment, when Julia and Todd walked over to Monica.

"Rachel would you mind if we talk to Monica for a bit?" Julia asked gently.

Rachel looked at Monica who nodded her head giving her the ok to go.

Once Rachel left the room, the baby was handed to Todd, and Julia sat on the edge of the bed taking Monica's hand both in her own.

"We want to thank you so much Monica, and I swear on the entire universe that we will love that little girl above everything." She looked towards her husband who nodded at her.

"We know that you don't want to keep in touch, but we wanted to tell you. That we won't lie to her, she will know the truth about were she came from, we will tell her that you love her so much, she will know about you."

Monica cried with what Julia was saying, meant so much to her. She knew she couldn't keep in touch, watching someone else brining up the baby. But to know that she was still going to be apart even if a little meant the world to her.

"Thank you, you guys are going to e great parents."

"Do you want to hold her?" Julia asked.

Monica was torn, if he held the baby, could she hand it back, but on the other hand could she go away with never having held... Her daughter. There wasn't much of a choice, she had to hold her at least once.

As soon as Monica nodded, the baby was placed in her arms. Looking down at her she was mesmerized. The dark hair on top of her head, and the eyes the blue eyes starting back at her, so much like Chandler's.

As time went on Monica began to heel from the effects of the pregnancy and a lot longer after that could she get through most of the day without thinking of the little girl she handed to someone else. Monica made the choice, now he lived with it, she was going to do something with her life. So if that little girl ever came back into it, she would be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. The timeline has jumped a little. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Monica got on with her life the best she could, graduating from college, and moved into the city in her grandmother's apartment.

Rachel had moved on with her life too. The last time Monica heard her old best friend was marrying some dentist. After Monica had the baby, she had become a little distant, Rachel tried to be there for her, but eventually had to live her own life.

One of the biggest shocks, were when Ross had informed her that Chandler was moving across the hall. She hadn't spoken to Chandler since that night.

The first time they saw each other, Chandler was just moving in, whilst Monica, who had been cleaning all day, bumped into him in the hallway. It was awkward to say the least.

But with Ross spending more and more time at Monica's, Chandler was soon a part of the furniture. He and Monica soon forgot about their one night, plus any awkwardness and became the best of friends.

Monica knew she should probably tell him about the baby, but how do you start that conversation.

"Hey Chandler, you want a drink? Oh by the way I had our baby when I was 18."

It just wasn't going to work. The longer she left it the more difficult it was to tell him. In the end she convinced herself that it was best for him not to know.

Their dating life never really worked out for either of them. Each looking for that something.. Whatever it was it didn't seem to exist.

Many things changed over the years, roommates, girlfriends, boyfriends, old friends returning. Until it was just the 6 of them, closer than any group of friends could possible be.

It wasn't until Ross' In prompt wedding did the sparks start to fly between them once again.

They had both been drinking a fair amount at the rehearsal dinner, Monica slightly more than Chandler. It was the old gentleman asking her if she was Ross' mother that pushed her over the edge, and it was Chandler, who was there for her. This brought up all the feelings, she had been trying to bury deep for many years.

It would be 10 years since she gave the baby up for adoption, maybe it was time for him to know.

Chandler escorted a Monica to her room and said goodnight. Thinking that she would just sleep off the alcohol, in time for the wedding tomorrow.

It didn't quite happen that way though, Monica couldn't sleep, she had made a decision to tell Chandler the truth. She thought it might as well be now, whilst she was feeling brave from the drink.

Walking to his room hoping Joey was not there, she knocked on his hotel room door.

When he answered in Pajamas more suited to a child than an 29 almost 30 year old male, she couldn't resist. "Cute PJs."

It took Chandler a moment to remember where he ha heard those words before. "Thanks, wasn't expecting anyone" he looked at his watch "at 9:30"

"Really living it up here in London aren't you, is Joey here?"

"No I saw him heading up the hallway with a bridesmaid and a bucket of strawberries." Chandler shrugged whatever Joey was up to, it looked like he was going to have fun.

"How are you doing?" He asked Monica, he couldn't work out the look on her face.

It was her turn to shrug now, how was she going to start this.

"You should ignore that guy, he was wasted, kept asking me if I was the guy from Titanic." He wanted to make her laugh she had such a nice smile. "You were the most beautiful woman in that room tonight." What made him say that, he wasn't sure, maybe he had drank more than he thought. But it was true.

"Really?" Monica wasn't expecting that. They never talked this way, always keeping to safe topics.

What the hell Chandler thought, I've started, might as well finish. "Your the most beautiful woman in every room."

Monica went over to him and before he had a chance to understand what she was doing they were kissing.

"Whoa, Mon, what are we doing?"

"Kissing." She said simply, he was a good kisser before, now he was fantastic. She wanted to continue, but he wanted to talk it out.

"But we don't do that, well not since.. You know, that night." Chandler looked away, he hasn't allowed himself to think about that night, it was a different time and they were different people.

"You remember then, I thought maybe you hadn't." Monica asked staring at the floor, following the carpet pattern with her foot.

"You kidding me Monica? I could barely talk to anyone after that night, afraid I would blurt it out, I was sorry how we left things the next day. But I never knew how to bring up the subject. We're friends Monica, really good friends, and I don't want to ruin that. But.." Chandler trailed off.

"But what Chandler?" This time Monica looked directly at him.

"I think about it, wondering what it be like now."

Chandler wasn't sure who moved first, but they went back to kissing each other and this time neither of them stopped it.

Monica spent the night in Chandlers's room, both very glad that Joey stayed away. If they weren't busy with other activities, they were talking. Nothing serious. Monica didn't want to ruin the moment. As soon as she told him the truth, this, whatever this was, would be over. She had only just got it back.

They had a scare the next morning, when Ross burst through the door, thankfully Monica being able to hide before he noticed his sister in bed with his best friend. As they didn't know where it was going with them, both being to nervous to talk about it, they had decided to keep what happened between to themselves.

The rest of the day was a disaster, first with Rachel turning up,and then in turn Ross saying the wrong name in his vows. The almost couple didn't have much of a chance to be together, it certainly wasn't through a lack of trying.

They were on the plane home, both disappointed at how things had gone.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Chandler was dejected, that night with Monica had been amazing, he wanted to do that again.

"Do you believe that?" Monica asked, she didn't want that to be the end of it, not this time.

Chandler looked around making sure Joey, who was the only group member with them, wasn't paying any attention. "No, not really that night had been.. Well wow."

"I feel the same way. But what are we doing Chandler?" Monica needed to know, Chandler was easy to scare off, as far as relationships went, hell she knew this better than anyone, she had watched him over the years, with other woman, why should she be any different.

"How about we just take this one step at a time, keep it between us, we don't need other people butting in." Chandler was feeling brave, he was sure it was because of the woman sitting next to him.

"I like the sound of that." Monica smiled, her smile grew on her face when Chandler, held her hand entwining their fingers giving her hand a gently squeeze.

Monica knew at that point the hole she was in just got deeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope that you like this chapter, you views good or bad welcomed. It is OC, but hopefully it will work for the story :)

* * *

Arriving back to New York, created an odd atmosphere for them. It was them arriving back in the real world and now that had to make this work.

For a few blissful weeks they lived in a bubble, that contained just to two of them. Around the others they we're just Monica and Chandler, but when they were alone, it was completely different between them.

They were falling for each other and fast, though neither of them voiced this. Monica knew time was running out, she had to tell Chandler the truth.

By some miracle, all of the others were going to be out of town for the weekend. Giving them time alone together. Monica knew that this was the perfect time to tell Chandler, she wouldn't get another opportunity like this. She arranged a romantic dinner, hoping to at least get him in a good mood, before she dropped the bomb on him.

Chandler was nervous about dinner. He hasn't seen her all day, but he felt like tonight was going to define their relationship, one way or another. For once in his life, he was ready to take this to he next level. He wasn't scared anymore, and tonight he planned to tell her. A first for him.

Monica loved cooking so she didn't mind cooking for their meal, after being at work in the restaurant all day. She didn't make it too fancy, this was Chandler after all. Making sure the apartment was mood appropriate, even lighting a few candles, she had just finished getting ready, when there was a knock at the door. Thinking this was strange, she went to open it with some trepidation.

Letting out a sigh it relief at the sight of Chandler standing the other side. He was carrying some flowers for her, which had to be a first, she had never known him to buy flowers for any girl before.

"Why did you knock." She was leaning against the door frame, he couldn't believe that he was this lucky, to be with someone like her.

"I dunno actually, felt like I should."

She moved away from the door so he could walk in. Why was he nervous, this was Monica for crying out loud. "Here these are for you."

"Chandler, they are lovely thank you."

He just gave a tight smiled, not wanting to make a big deal out of the fact, he finally brought a girl flowers. Monica handed him a glass of wine, which he was grateful for, something to do with his hands.

"Dinner won't be long." Considering what she was going to do tonight, Monica was fairly calm.

The meal relaxed Chandler, or maybe it was the wine, but he started to enjoy the evening.

"There is something I wanted to say"

"I need to tell you something important."

Both Chandler and Monica spoke at the same time, sending them into laughter.

"You go first." Any delay for Monica was a good thing.

"Ok, well, I wanted to tell you how great these last few weeks have been." He smiled his half smile, looked slightly to the floor. "You know I don't express things very well, hell, I normally have you, Rachel or Phoebe to coach me."

Monica started to worry slightly, she knew him well enough, to know where this was going "Chandler, you don't ha."

"Please let me just say it. I love you Monica, I know it may seem too soon, especially for me to say that, but we have known each other so long, I don't thing the normal rules apply to us."

Monica could feel herself welling up, she felt the same way, of course she did, but was trying to work out in her head, how she could tell him.

The longer Monica was silent, more more Chandler started to panic. Would he get away with adding that he was joking?

"Chandler I." Before Monica could finished what she was about to say, there was another knock on the door.

"Damn it, who could that be?" Monica was annoyed at the interruption, which caused her to open the door with more force than she intended.

Standing behind it was an older woman, quite a bit older at Monica's guess, softening a little Monica tried being a little more pleasant to her.

"Hi, can I help you at all?" Chandler came to stand behind Monica, intrigued at the sudden appearance.

"Are you Monica Geller?"

"Yes that's me."

"My name is Joyce. You don't know me, but you know my daughter and Son-in-law. Julia and Todd Wright?" The old lady said the last names very carefully.

Hearing the the old lady mention THOSE names made the color drain from Monica's face, if Chandler hasn't been behind her at that moment then she would have ended up in the floor, thankfully he was and as her knee have way, he caught her.

"Hey, Mon, are you ok?" He was worried about her. She could barely stand, he guided her to the coach, gently placing her down. She seemed like she hasn't noticed that she was sitting down.

"I'm sorry a bit confused, how do you know Monica?" This woman obviously meant something to her, you don't nearly pass out from a stranger.

"I am really sorry, for just turning up like this, but I really need to talk to you please." Joyce had followed them into the main living area, her voice desperate.

Monica couldn't hear what anyone was saying. It felt like 1000 memories hitting her at once. Chandler knelt down beside her "Babe, talk to me, what the matter?"

Monica's eyes began to fill with tears, also with panic. She knew this was the part where she lost him.

"I think it maybe better if we spoke in private." Joyce said softly, she felt bad to do this to the younger woman, but it was necessary.

"Look, I don't know what is going on here, but Monica is obviously very upset, I'm not leaving her like this."

It was time for Monica to face up to things, she had been hiding for far too long. She stood up, still a bit shaky on her legs, she held on to Chandler for support.

"He is apart of this too, though he doesn't know it yet." Joyce was very shocked about that statement, she knew what it meant, and considering what she came here tonight to say, it could only be good for her.

Ok, Chandler thought this conversation might as well be in another language, with the amount he understood. What has he got to do with the woman. He has never met her, or her so called daughter and Son-in-law.

Joyce nodded, it wasn't easy for her to be here, but needs must. She took a seat before her legs gave way, she was shaking all over.

"It's about Emma."

"Emma. They stayed with Emma?" Julia had asked Monica regarding names, she didn't believe that she would have gone with her suggestion.

"Yes, Emma Monica Wright."

Monica need to sit down again, she looked at Chandler, seeing if he had connected the dots yet, he hadn't.

"They wanted her to always have a connection with you." She leaned forward and placed a hand over Monica's. her daughter had been right, this woman had't wanted to give her baby up, the look Monica had now, Joyce could see that there was love behind her eyes. Joyce welt relieved, it reinforced her belief that she was doing the right thing.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Chandler had enough.

Monica closed her eyes took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Chandler, I have been wanting to tell you for ages now. Just I didn't know how. I don't want to lose you."

Chandler moved closer to Monica, wrapped his arms around her. "Mon, you won't lose me."

"You don't know that, especially when I tell you the truth."

"What is the truth Monica?"

Monica looked over at Joyce, she couldn't break the news in front of a strange, so she excused them and walked off into the bedroom, Chandler following behind. Stopping in the centre of the room, she turned to look at him.

"I did know Julie and Todd, they adopted a little girl... My little girl" Monica whispered it to the very quite room, the atmosphere was so thick.

Chandler froze, he couldn't say anything, Monica hadn't said the last part but his gut told him where this was going

"I gave birth to.. to Emma at 18, 9 months after thanksgiving."

Chandler didn't need for it to be spelt out anymore. Monica, had been pregnant with their child, after the one night they had back when they were younger.

She tried giving him a few minutes, to wrap his head around the information she just gave him. But when Chandler still hasn't moved, or spoke, Monica became worried.

"Chandler say something please."

He walked to the door and back again, running both hands through his hair. "Say something, you really want me to say something. Ok what about.. Why the hell am I just finding out about this. How long have we known each other, and you kept THIS from me."

"I know and you would not believe how sorry I am. I love you Chandler and I was scared. I was scared then as well as now. You have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you."

Chandler didn't know what to think, he was angry, but he also saw the look Monica was giving him. She was telling the truth, but still he was angry.

"I can't think about this now Monica, let just go and see what the old woman wants."

Monica didn't want to push him, so she just nodded.

As they re entered the room Joyce stood up. "Look, I am sorry to just turn up here like this. I can see that I have caused problems. But I need you help."

"What can we do?" Monica sat down, she was tired, but this woman, came here for a reason.

With that Joyce started crying. Monica handed her some tissues. "Thank you, it's just so hard. Ok. About 6 months ago my daughter and her husband, were in a car accident. Unfortu... Unfortunately, we lost them both." Her voice was laced with pain.

"I am so sorry." It was Monica's turn to hold Joyce's hand "what about...what about Emma?" Monica couldn't bear the thought if something had happened to her.

"She was fine, well under fine under the circumstances, she was at home with me."

Was it wrong for Monica to be relieved, even Chandler had been holding his breath.

"The thing is, I am old, and truth be told, ill. I have made my peace with it, but that will leave Emma with no one. We have no other family, I am it. Apart from you, both of you."

"What are you saying?" It was the first thing Chandler had spoke out loud since walking back into the room.

"I need to to take her back, to look after her, be her parents."

"Joyce, I don't know if I could, we could, I mean who are we to her?"

"She knows all about you, she has always known that she is adopted, please just meet her. She would love that so much."

Monica knew what she was going to do, but she looked at Chandler, who final met her with his eyes. Could they do this together? He gave a slight movement of his head, which Monica took as a nod.

"Ok if you are sure, we would love to meet her." Monica finally replied.

* * *

I know I have used Emma, but Monica, gave the name to Rachel, saying if she ever had a daughter, that is what she would have used.. Well in this story Monica did have a daughter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little short, but wanted to keep it separate from the next one. Hopefully I can get it finished within the next couple of days.**

Joyce left the apartment, leaving her details and they promised to call her an arranged the best time for them to meet Emma. They knew before they did this they had to talk first.

Chandler was angry; he was standing up in the kitchen leaning on one of the chairs around the table, his head hanging low. Monica gave him a few minutes to gather his thoughts, but she was scared, she had never seen Chandler this angry, even when Joey got all their furniture taken.

"Does Ross know about this?" He was trying to keep his voice controlled. It wouldn't do them any good if he gave into what he was feeling.

"No, he didn't even know I was pregnant." There was no point hiding any more information from him, he deserved the whole truth. "Rachel did though."

"Of course she did." He went silent again.

Monica didn't know is that was all he was going to ask she just stood against the door watching an array of emotions cross his face. Until she watched the anger be replaced by a look of utter sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He knew he asked this question earlier, but with Joyce sitting in the living room it wasn't the best time to have this conversation.

Monica moved away from the door to walk over to him, she gently grabbed his hand afraid that he would reject the gesture. When he didn't she walked him over to the couch, they didn't sit as close together as she would have liked, but at least he was giving her the chance.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, what I did was wrong. It's not the best excuse going but I was scared. I was 18, just starting college. I hadn't heard from you at all, so I thought that night meant nothing to you. I didn't want to ruin your life, and if I am being honesty, there was no way I was ready to have a baby. I thought adoption was the best thing, once I made that decision I didn't see the point in hurting and disappoint everyone. So I hid the pregnancy from everyone, not even my parents knew about it. Rachel obviously knew because we were roommates, it was a little more difficult." Monica hoped that if she could just keep talking, she would be able to get him to understand even a little bit. Chandler hadn't moved the entire time. Just sat there staring into space.

He was listening though, to every word she said. Of course if she had told him at the time he would have freaked out. Hell he had only just turned 20; he wasn't exactly a mature 20 year old either. So he didn't blame her for not telling him then, she was right neither of them were ready for that kind of responsibility. And when he moved in to the opposite apartment, he hadn't changed that much. Maybe she was even trying to forget that it ever happened. What he was sad about was that she felt he couldn't be told since they have been together. Did she still see that messed up kid, didn't she trust him not to panic. Chandler had hoped that these last few months of them being together she has seen the change in him.

"Chandler, please say something, yell at me if you want, just do something." Monica could take yelling, but she couldn't take the silence for much longer.

The problem was Chandler didn't know where to start. He loved her, and of course he didn't want to hurt her, knowing that his silence was doing just that was making it worse for him to actually say something. There were so many paths he could choose right now, he went with his gut instinct. This was about more than just them, it was about Emma too. He had to be the person that both of them needed him to be. Not the person that he was, or had been up until the time that Monica and him first kissed in that hotel room.

"Ok." It was a statement that Chandler was meant to say in his head, but the words left his lips anyway.

"Ok?" What did that mean? Monica was more confused now, her heart started to beat faster.

"Yes, ok." He finally turned to look at Monica, looked directly into her green eyes that looked like they were going to over flow with tears if he so much as said one wrong word. "I can't be happy that you didn't tell me. But I understand why. I haven't exactly been a person you could rely on and that is going to change from this point on. First, tomorrow we tell the guys about us, no more hiding. I love you Monica and I don't care who knows it." To Monica he sounded different, and not in a bad way. His voice was confident, like a man who finally knew what he want and he was going to do all he could to get it.

"I love you too Chandler." Her voice was cracking; she was finally loosing the control of the tears. She cleared her throat, trying to push them back "Do we tell them about..." she was unsure how to finish that sentence.

"About our daughter." He supplied for her, Chandler felt strange saying those words but it was true and he had better get used to it. Though the flutter of his heart he wasn't expecting, it even happened when the word daughter ran though his mind.

That was Monica's final undoing, hearing from him; Chandler wasn't running out the door, he wasn't leaving her. This time it was her that was unable to get the words out, so Monica nodded her head instead.

"I don't know. It might be best to get everything out in the open at one time. Ross will only have to kill me once that way." Chandler tried making a joke out of it, but he had to admit to himself he was a little apprehensive about his best friend's reaction.

"What if we held off just until we have at least met her?" Monica hadn't noticed but whilst they had been talking they had migrated closer to each other. Now she was able to rest her head on Chandler's shoulder, his arm was making its way around he.

"Maybe your right, it will be a lot for them to take in. Plus we don't know how this meeting is going to go." Chandler had been the first to voice it, but they had both been thinking about it. What if Emma didn't like them?

Monica didn't want to think about that right now, she was tired it had been a long emotional night, and when the other got home it was only going to get worse. Tonight she wanted to lie in Chandler's arms and have one last night of peace before, everyone else started to stick their noses into things.


	6. Chapter 6

Chandler and Monica spent most of the night wondering how they were going to tell the others. They had decided that Ross should know first, away from the rest. He was Monica's brother after all.

The next day once they knew he was home from some Dinosaur Convention, they went to see him. Just before Monica was about to knock, she hesitated "Monica, what's wrong?" Chandler was wondering why she had paused, they had discussed in great length about this. He hoped that she wasn't about to have any second thoughts.

"I think we should tell them about Emma." Every time she mentioned that name her heart skipped a little. But she knew that this was the right path for them.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" he pulled her away from the door; the last thing they needed was Ross to overhear, or have a sudden urge to leave his apartment finding them outside his door.

"I know what I said Chandler, but I don't think I can go through this again, I feel sick to the stomach about the whole thing. You were right, it's best to get everything out at the same time."

"Are you sure about this Mon?" he brought his hand up to her face, cupping and lifting it slightly so he could look into her eyes. He was happy to go along with anything she wanted, he just wanted to make sure, she knew what that actually was.

Her hand moved over to his, holding it to her face "Yes Chandler, I'm sure. Come on let's get this over with. The quicker we tell everyone, the quicker we can meet our daughter." Monica moved them back over to Ross' door brought her hand up, taking a deep breath, then knocked defiantly on the door.

As soon as Ross opened the door, he was a little confused as to why they were both there. His friends hardly visited his apartment.

"Hey Guys, I was just about to come over to yours Mon, I got great gift for everyone." The other two were not looking forward to those much, knowing Ross' gifts that involved his work.

"Actually Ross Chandler and I were hoping to talk to you. Alone." Monica was nervous, her hands were shaking. Chandler placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the couch, and then thought he'd better sit down too.

"Sure guys, what's up?" Ross was too busy emptying his suitcase full of his hotel belongings, to notice the tense atmosphere of his two guests.

"Ross could you sit down for a moment please?" Monica was getting annoyed with him, it wasn't his fault, but she was reaching the end of her tether, and it was only lunch time. It was going to be a long day.

"Oook." Ross knew that look of Monica's, he knew better than to argue. "What did you guys want to talk about?"

Monica didn't know where to start, she thought that she had it all sorted in her head, but sitting here now, she didn't have a clue. Chandler could tell she was having trouble forming the words, so he thought it was about time that he spoke up. "Well Ross, try and stay calm, but the thing is, Monica and I are together." There he had said it.

Ross was now very confused, maybe this was one of Chandler's jokes that he just didn't get "Of course you are, you are together on my sofa. Now what did you want to tell me."

Chandler sighed, for someone so smart Ross could be fairly stupid sometimes. He guessed that he would have to spell it out for him. "No Ross, I mean we are _together_." With that he took hold of Monica's hand, he gave it, what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

Ross started laughing, hard. Monica and Chandler could only sit there watching him have what seemed to be a start of a breakdown. They looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"Chandler you are so funny. Yes let's play a joke on Ross, it was very good. I almost believed you." Ross knew what he had heard, but there was no way that Chandler could be serious.

"Listen Man, I'm not messing around. I am in love with her ok. I love her." Chandler was starting to get annoyed at this point, and there was so much more they had to say.

"It's true Ross, I love him too." Monica's voice was quiet, but Chandler thought he could never get use to hearing those words, he let go of her hand to but his arm around her instead. He would have liked to do more, but given Ross a stroke, was not the plan.

Ross just sat there, utterly still and silent. Though Chandler was sure he could see his best friend's face turning purple. "Um Ross, you OK?"

There words were reaching Ross' mind, but he just couldn't comprehend them, he went to speak but all that came out was a squeak, he brought his fist up to his mouth and tried again "When?" was all that he could manage.

Monica hoped that Ross wouldn't ask that question first. It was a little complicated to answer; she looked over at Chandler, who nodded his head for her to continue "That's not the simplest question to answer, but it started properly whilst in London."

Ross was trying really, really hard to control his temper; he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "What do you mean properly Monica?"

"There was this time when you and Chandler were back in college, it kind started then." Monica was dreading his reaction; she could see how much Ross was trying to keep it together. Also knowing her brother, she knew that he would burst any second now.

Ross stood up and started to pace "You are supposed to be my best friend and you are sleeping with my SISTER. MY SISTER! MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER, I cannot believe this"

"Look Ross I'm sorry, I'm not sorry that this is happening between us, just sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, but we have been worried about you. You had a lot to deal with, plus we didn't really know where this was heading. But now we do, so we are telling you about it." Chandler walked over to Ross whilst saying this, he did feel bad. However like he said he wasn't sorry for being with Monica.

"There is something else too Ross." Monica's voice came from the couch behind Chandler. It was Chandler's turn to close his eyes now, when he saw Ross' face to that comment. He was too sure how much more his friend could take; also he was fully expecting Ross to punch him any second.

"There is more, how can there be more. You didn't get married did you?" Ross said this to Monica, but he was glaring daggers at Chandler.

Monica stood up, standing in-between her brother and her boyfriend "No Ross, we aren't you... At 18.." Monica was finding the words to tell him the truth exceptionally difficult to leave her mouth. Chandler put his hands on her shoulders, giving her the strength to continue. She wasn't alone any more.

"Yes Monica at 18?" Ross was getting less patience as the seconds ticked by.

"Ok, at 18 I found out that I was pregnant. I gave the baby up for adoption, without telling anyone. Including the father." There she had told him, sort of.

"What! Monica why did you never say anything. I am your brother; I would have been there for you." It didn't click with Ross right away, until he remembered her earlier comment "Wait a minute, who in hell was that father?" He knew, of course he knew, but he waited for them to confirm it.

"Look Ross, I didn't know at the time you have to believe me on that one." Chandler tried to make Ross understand. It wasn't working Ross wasn't listening to anything Chandler was saying.

He was angry, this had probably been the angriest Ross had ever felt. "How dare you." With that he brought his fist up, and connected it to Chandlers face. "Ouch, son of a bitch." That had been the first time he had ever punched anyone, he hadn't known it was going to hurt as much as that.

"Ross what the HELL!" Monica turned around to knee by Chandler, who was now on the floor clutching his nose.

"Don't tell me he didn't deserve that." Red Ross was in full swing now.

"No Ross, he didn't. Chandler didn't know about the baby until last night. It wasn't his fault." Monica had lost all fear now. Who did Ross think he was reacting like that, she wasn't a kid any more that needs protection off her big brother, not that she got any of that when they had been younger.

"Monica its fine, I kinda deserved." Chandler wanted to make peace before a full Geller war started.

"Yeah you did." Ross said smugly, for his first punch it had been a good one.

Monica had gone to get ice, fast. She didn't want to leave those two in a room alone very long. Chandler winced when the ice cold touched his face. "Just what we need a bruise, great first impression I am going to make."

"It be ok Chandler. Maybe we can cover it up somehow." Monica glared at her brother.

"What first impression do you need to make?" Ross didn't want to care, but he couldn't help himself.

"If you must know. The Grandmother of the baby showed up last night, she wants us to meet our child." Monica kept the details vague for him, knowing how much it would wind him up not knowing.

"You are going to meet you...your Child?" Ross had trouble getting his head around the fact that he was saying "Your child" to Monica and Chandler.

"Yes, and now Chandler has to meet his daughter with a black eye, thanks to you."

Ross sat back down, he felt like his knees were going to give way with all the information that had been revealed. So not only were Monica and Chandler apparently a couple, they had a daughter too. He was speechless, how had this been kept quiet all these year. Thinking back to that time, he guessed he should have caught on to something. The clues had been there. Monica missing all the family time, he barely saw her once she had gone to college.

"You mean I am an Uncle?" he didn't mean to voice that, but it had just hit him. The reality of the situation.

"Yeah you are." Monica replied softly.

Ross took a good look at the couple, the way there were acting, they seemed very close and this obviously being very serious, surprisingly for both of them. "Fine, I am going to have to get use to this." He pointed between the two of them "But if you hurt her Chandler, I swear to god..." he didn't quite know how to finish that sentence, but Chandler would get the drift.

"Ross, I mean it when I say that I love her. I am not going to risk losing that. I promise." Chandler answered with full sincerity. There was no choice but to believe him.

"Good, I don't like it but I see I have no choice... So tell me about the baby." Ross meant what he said, he would try his best to get use to seeing his best friend and sister together, and he may just be able to do it, if he didn't think too much about it.

Monica and Chandler explained everything to him, not leaving anything out. At the end of the visit Monica was glad that she could finally tell Ross everything, it felt like a weight that had been on her shoulders for the past 10 years had been lifted, she felt like she could breathe a little better. They still had a lot of people to tell though. Some reactions were going to be better than other. Her parents in particular were not going to be easy to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really do help to encourage to write more. **

* * *

They left Ross to it and headed for Monica's apartment, ready to tell the others.

Phoebe, Rachel and Joey were already siting around the table talking about their weekend. They didn't really pay much attention to Monica and Chandler, other than a quick hi. That was until Monica got out a fresh ice pack for Chandler' eye, where a dark bruise was already starting to appear

"Dude, who did that to you? Tell me who it was and we will go back and get them good." Joey was already to leave the apartment "we can get Ross he won't be much use, but numbers will be good."

"There will be no point since Ross is the one who did it." Chandler said before Joey actually left.

With that admission all three started asking questions at the same time. Chandler held a hand up "One question at a time. Please." His head was starting to hurt.

"Why would Ross do that?" Rachel asked looking at Monica and Chandler.

"It may have something to do with the fact that I have been sleeping with his sister." Chandler bit his lip, he hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. He gave Monica an apologetic look, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What! What is with you and sisters Man?" This had come from Joey, who was still angry at Chandler for making out with his own sister. "Who is she anyway? Do we know her?" The other four people in the room all stared at Joey, who clearly didn't understand why.

"Err I'm Ross' sister Joey!" Monica supplied for him.

"What!" Joey said again, the full force of what his friends were telling him.

"Why would you do that Chandler?" Phoebe need information, how hadn't she picked up on this, normally she was so good.

"So is this new sleeping together or did he find out about before?" Rachel asked, she wasn't really surprised. They did have a lot of history.

"Both really." Monica sat down exhausted, wishing this day was over.

"What do you mean before? When did it happen before?" Joey Was more confused now than before.

"About 10 years ago." Monica looked at Rachel, who reached out and patted her hand. She still remembered how hard that time in Monica's life had been.

"Does he know?" She asked quietly just to Monica. Who could only nod her head.

"Yeah he knows." Chandler went round to his girlfriend, rubbing her arms and then placed a kiss on top of her head. He wasn't angry about not being told, not anymore. Monica moved her head back so she leant against Chandler. Who in return gave her a soft smile.

"Wow, so you two are like in love and everything." Phoebe had been watching them since the big reveal. It was obvious now, just how serious they were.

"Yeah Phebs, we are." Chandler looked down at Monica as he answered Phoebe's question."there is something else too. 10 years ago, Monica may have gotten pregnant."

Joey who hand been standing up, almost fell into the nearest chair at this latest news. Then he looked around the room, almost as if he was expecting a baby to come crawling out from somewhere.

"The baby isn't here Joe. She was adopted." Chandler said.

Phoebe started thinking about how hard it had been for her to give up the triplets, and she knew from the beginning that was the plan. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Monica.

"Her grandmother came round last night, she wants us to meet Emma." Monica said this pretty much to Rachel.

"Well that's great Mon, that's what you have always wanted. Right?"

"Sure, it's going to be terrifying, but I have always wondered about her."

They seemed to have forgot everyone around them. It had been them from the beginning. Monica was happy that she had Chandler, but having Rachel who was there at the time was going to be a big help.

For Joey, he couldn't quiet believe Chandlers's reaction. It was like someone had replaced his best friend with a mature, responsible adult. He would have thought that Chandler would have ran for the hills at the mention of a baby, well child now. Joey himself certainly would, he shuddered at the thought. He was going to start investing in some more expensive condoms.

"When are you going to meet her Mon?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know yet, we wanted to tell you guys first. Especially Ross."

"You total deserve that punch by the way Chandler." If that had been one of Joey's sisters, Chandler would have got more than a punch.

"Gee thanks Joe." Chandler patted his eye, he swore he could feel it getting bigger.

Monica turned to Chandler "I guess we should call Joyce this afternoon."

"If you are ready."

"I have been ready for years."

Chandler understood the look in her eyes, he may have only found out last night, but ever since he has wanted to arrange this meeting.

Rachel, Phoebe and Joey wanted to give the couple some space, so they left to go and get some coffee. Leaving them with hugs and good lucks on the way out.

Monica picked up the phone and the piece of paper that she had looked at just a few times since it had been handed over. She sat on the couch, with Chandler sitting next to her. He took her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. "It will be fine Monica. What ever happens I am here."

Monica smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Dialing he phone it seemed forever until the other end was answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Joyce, Monica Geller here. You said to call you when we were ready to arrange a meeting."

"Monica, I am surprised to here from you so soon. I thought you would need a couple of days. It wasn't a small thing I dropped on your plate."

Monica smiled again, this time it was a real one. "Well, I have been thinking about this for sometime."

"Good to hear that. There is someone this end also looking forward to it."

At this news Monica's eyes started to well up. "Really?"

Chandler really wished he could hear the other side of the conversation, he wanted to know what had been said to put the wondrous look on Monica's face.

"Oh yes, she has wanted to meet you for sometime. Just with everything that has happened. It has been difficult. Emma was very happy to hear that it wasn't just yourself she gets to meet. Very inquisitive child, she hasn't stopped asking questions."

"We would like to meet her as soon as is convenient for yourselves."

"How does the weekend sound? You can come here. Spend the day. Then we can take it from there." She then proceeded to rattle off her address, Monica had never been happier that she always kept a notepad by the phone.

"That sounds great. Thank you Joyce." Monica wished that it was sooner but the weekend was a better time as they would get all day with her.

"See you then bye."

"Bye Joyce."

"Well?" Chandler asked as soon as Monica hung up the phone.

"How do you fancy meeting your daughter this weekend?"

"Wow so soon?" He tried not to panic too much at that thought. It was all happening so fast.

"Yep, apparently she has been asking a lot of questions about us."

Chandler laughed at that piece of information,"Wonder where she got that from."

Monica felt the happiest she had been in ages. There were no more secrets, everyone knew everything and she hasn't lost anyone. On top of it all, she was going to get to Emma after all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am very sorry for the late update, computer died on me :(**

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so hope you like it. **

* * *

What was in reality 3 days, to Monica and Chandler it felt more like three months. Chandler spent most of his time around apartment 20, the others accepting their relationship with easy, with the exception of Ross. Who was still having a little trouble digesting the information.

It was finally Saturday morning; Monica had been up at the crack of dawn, trying to decide on an outfit, which she then proceeded to change 4 other times. Chandler patience was reaching its peak; normally he was used to it when dealing with Monica, who was the highly strung one out the two of them. But today he felt a nervous wreck and didn't have anything spare to deal with Monica's craziness also.

They had rented a car for the day to take them out of the city, Phoebe had offered the cab, but they wanted to turn up in something a little safer. The cab should come with a health warning. The journey wasn't too bad, only taking one wrong turn near the end, which caused the tension in the car to rise slightly. When they stopped outside the small, but smart looking house with a nice sized yard filled with children's toys, they took a deep breath. This was it. Monica was staring out of the car window; Chandler could also see the tension coming off his girlfriend. He took her hand, giving it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. "You ready for this Mon?"

Monica turned around to him, giving him a smile that wasn't quite reaching her eyes, "Yes of course, just a bit nervous."

"Yeah me too, I'm sure it will be fine, how can she not love you." Chandler rubbed his thumb over her hand, an action that she had come to find very soothing. "Come on let's go and meet her."

They headed up the front path, towards the blue door. Chandler looked at Monica, who nodded at him to continue.

It seemed to take forever for the door to open, which was opened by a smiling Joyce. "Hello, I am glad that you have arrived has been driving me crazy all morning."

"I know that feeling." Chandler replied, which caused him to get Monica's elbow in his side.

"Come on in, I will go and get Emma." Joyce moved aside to let them through the door, pointing out the sitting room on her way upstairs.

Monica and Chandler perched on the edge of the sofa, neither of them saying a word but taking in their surroundings. It looked like a house lived in, there were photos everywhere. Before they had a chance to look at them closer, Joyce came into the room with a little girl following closely behind her. When they entered the room, they both stood up quickly, taking in the site of a little girl with dark brown hair, with blue eyes, she looked pretty tall for her age, her thin frame seeming to never end... Emma was the perfect combination of both Monica and Chandler; the pair could hardly breathe never mind say anything. They stood there taking her in; Emma was also doing the same. She had heard a bit about the couple from first her parents and then her Grandmother; it was still scary meeting them in person.

"Are you going to say hello Emma." Her grandmother prodded.

"Hello." She quick said her voice fairly quiet.

"Normally, I can't get her to be quiet. This has to be a first." Joyce wanted this to go a smooth as possible. It was a tense moment for all. But it had to go; she didn't know what else to do otherwise.

Monica was the first to snap out of her daze, her eyes were filling with tears but she was trying so hard not to get too emotional in front of Emma. But for the first time in days she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi Emma, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm Monica and this is Chandler." Monica didn't know what to do, she knew what she wanted, she wanted to scoop Emma into a hug and never let her go again. But she felt that might be a bit too much for their first meeting.

Emma looked up at her Grandmother, wondering what her next move should be. Joyce took pity on the awkward group and jumped in "Does anyone want a drink?" after murmurs of yes from her guests, she turned to Emma. "Why don't you show Monica and Chandler that book you were making for them?"

Emma eyes went wide as she realized what Joyce had meant, with that she spun out of the room. Joyce laughed a little at her Granddaughters enthusiasm. "You will like this."

They sat back down waiting for the occupants of the house to return. "She is amazing isn't she?" Monica whispered to Chandler quickly, her hands were shaking.

"I can't believe how much she looks like you."

Emma sped back into the room, skidding at a halt, in her hand was a big project book. "I don't know if you would like this but I made it for you." She said shyly handing the book over to them.

Both Monica and Chandler looked intrigued at the objected being handed to them, but took the book eagerly. "Thanks." Chandler said in a gruff voice, he placed the book between himself and Monica. As he opened the first page they saw child's writing 'Emma's Book' with a photo underneath of a toothless baby Emma with a huge smile on her face.

"Its photos and other bits from when I was a baby. I thought you would like to see them." Emma was looking at her feet, scuffing her toe in an imaginative crack on the floor.

"Wow that's amazing Emma, we would love to see them. Thank you."

At Monica's joy for the present Emma perked up, feeling a little more comfortable by the second.

Joyce came back into the sitting area to find Emma sat between Monica and Chandler talking animatedly about the pictures they were looking at. It was hard for her to see her like that, but Joyce knew it was a good thing for Emma.

They spent the day with Joyce and Emma, talking and getting to know each other. Once Emma had relaxed in front of the two new people in her life, she couldn't stop talking. Her friends, school and things she liked to do in her spare time. Monica and Chandler lapped up as much information as they could.

Monica could see that Joyce was getting tired, after lunch she started to fall asleep on the sofa. They figured it was a good time to leave the little family, even though she felt like she never wanted to leave, she had never been so happy.

For Chandler it had finally it hit him as they were leaving and he watched Monica hug Emma, that he was actually seeing his girlfriend hug their daughter. His heart felt like it was about to explode. He thought he couldn't take any more, but when Emma turned around to hug him. As he knelt down to Emma levels, he had to pinch his eyes to wipe the moisture from them.

They agreed to meet soon, especially with Joyce to see where they should go from there, but they were all in agreement that it had to be soon.


End file.
